


Pillow Fight

by thelvenqueen



Series: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo is Thorins consort, Cultural Differences, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Thilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelvenqueen/pseuds/thelvenqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo introduces Thorin to the pillow fight, though it escalates to something far more than normal pillow fights in the Shire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as fluff and turned into porn. Enjoy~

Bilbo was lying under the sheets of his and Thorin’s rather large bed. It had been a long day in Erebor, both Bilbo and Thorin had been up since sunrise to help with the reconstruction of the kingdom. When the sun was beginning to sink in the sky Bilbo thought it would be nice idea to retire for the evening, but Thorin insisted on getting a little bit of training in before the light was completely gone. Bilbo tried to protest, but found himself outnumbered when Dwalin, Fili and Kili were more than happy to spar with Thorin. Now Bilbo was snuggled up comfortably, book in hand, watching his husband emerge from the wash room clad in his underclothes with his hair still damp from a quick bath. 

“Ach!” Thorin winced as he climbed into bed next to his beloved and laid his heavy head down. His arms still ached a bit and he was pretty sure at least one of his ribs was bruised.

Bilbo looked over at his husband, discomfort clearly written over his face. “Tough training session I’m assuming?”

“Dwalin and I might have been a bit rougher than usual, though we were provoked by my two smart mouthed nephews.” Thorin grunted and scooted closer towards Bilbo. “But Fili and Kili need to be educated on manners every now and then, and I am more than happy to be their teacher.” Bilbo laughed at the thought of Fili and Kili getting drilled by the angry older dwarves. 

Thorin rubbed his side, still in mild pain. Bilbo could tell he would be a bit sore in the morning and shrugged. It was hard to feel sorry for his lover knowing the situation could have been avoided if he just went to bed with Bilbo in the first place. Even though none of the dwarves wanted to seriously hurt the other it still baffled Bilbo that they would willingly put themselves through this. Rough housing with each other, sparring day after day, and earning plenty of cuts and bruises along the way. 

“I don’t think I will ever understand you dwarves and your satisfaction from pummeling each other to the ground.” Bilbo said shaking his head while placing his book on the night side table. 

“We do not simply just want to wrestle one another into the dirt,” Thorin explained, “We are a warrior race. Fighting for us is shows strength and skill, ensures survival, and has a level of sportsmanship and honor. We pride ourselves on our skills in battle. I suppose hobbits wouldn’t have the need for such things though. I know your race does not engage in warfare or simple brawling. Tell me, does your culture have anything similar to sparing for entertainment, or is knitting doilies the liveliest activity in the Shire?” 

Bilbo gave Thorin a look saying he didn’t appreciate the sarcasm, but smiled and proceeded to answer the question. “No, hobbits don’t really have any contact sport for fun,” Bilbo thought for a second, “but I do remember a lot of pillow fights with other children when I was younger.”

“Pillow fights?” Thorin asked confused. Why on earth would a pillow have any place in battle? Perhaps it had something to do with padded armor, or maybe cushioning the terrain that a fight would take place? Thorin tried to come to a practical solution, but all he could picture was his hobbit surrounded by plush, and there was nothing threatening about that. “That just sounds ridiculous, what could you possibly use a pillow for in combat?”

This seemed to be the wrong question to ask because before Thorin knew it Bilbo had grabbed one of the pillows off the bed, with great speed he might add, and smacked him in the face with a loud thwack. _Did his consort just assault him with a cushion?_ Thorin froze in shock for a second, just long enough for Bilbo to throw his leg over his husband to straddle him, giving him no place to escape his soft wrath. When Thorin’s mind finally caught up to him it was just in time to see the pillow headed straight towards his face once more.

“Bilbo-”

_WHACK_

“I think I understand the meaning of-”

_WHACK_

“As your husband I insist that you cease this nonse-”

_WHACK_

Finally Thorin had enough of this madness and put his hands firmly on his lover’s hips flipping them both over before Bilbo could get another smack of the pillow in, earning a small squeak from his hobbit. Thorin now had Bilbo pinned on his back with his hands on either side of the hobbit. Thorin pushed his hips forward for extra precaution to make sure Bilbo couldn’t attack him again. Thorin looked down at his consort and the corners of his mouth tugged up at the sight. Bilbo’s hair was ruffled, his cheeks flushed and he was breathing slightly heavier from the sudden excitement. 

“You hobbits truly are soft creatures.” Thorin chuckled. Bilbo opened his mouth to retort something probably along the lines of being far from soft when Thorin crashed his lips onto the hobbits. Anything that Bilbo was about to say was lost as he kissed Thorin back with the same vigor. The mood of the room shifted, now heavy with growing desire. Thorin slid one hand along Bilbo’s thigh while the other grabbed a fistful of dirty blond hair as the kiss became heated. Craning his neck up Bilbo offered Thorin more room to explore, which Thorin graciously accepted trailing small pecks down the hobbit’s neck. 

“We may be soft,” Bilbo purred, “but I can assure you that I will have no problem keeping up with you physically.”

With that being said Thorin began to move with a new found enthusiasm. He swiveled his hardening member against Bilbo’s causing them both to moan. The dull pain in his muscles still lingered but the promise of pleasure for both himself and Bilbo if he kept going was more than enough motivation to work through it. Thorin’s hand moved from Bilbo’s thigh to cup his groin, gently massaging it. Bilbo’s own hands were now on Thorin’s back clutching onto whatever fabric he could and pulled him lightly, trying to close the space in between them. Thorin drew away from Bilbo briefly only to quickly strip the hobbit of his night clothes. Once those were tossed aside he was on his beloved again kissing over Bilbo’s smooth skin almost desperately now. A calloused hand began to work Bilbo’s cock causing him to shudder in delight. 

Bilbo, also immersed in lust, slipped his hands under Thorin’s loose shirt and dragged it up and over his husbands head. Bilbo trailed his hands over Thorin’s broad chest admiring the dwarf’s physique, then began working on the ties of his trousers. Thorin’s breathing quickened with anticipation of his lover’s touch on his bare skin. Bilbo’s hand firmly grasped Thorin’s girth, pulled it from Thorin’s pants and began to slowly stroke it. Without breaking contact, Thorin’s hand reached over to the night side table searching blindly for a small vial. After knocking over various items his fingers wrapped around the glass bottle of clear liquid and applied a generous amount onto his fingers. He pushed one digit slowly into Bilbo’s entrance which Bilbo responded to readily by raising his hips to deepen the sensation. Thorin smiled that his lover seemed pleased and then added another finger slowly moving in an out, stretching him as much as possible.

When Bilbo nodded to indicate that he was ready to move on Thorin removed his fingers to slick up his stiff member. Thorin pulled his hips slightly back to position his tip on the brink of Bilbo’s entrance. He paused before he began, to look at his hobbit. Bilbo’s eyes were dilated and his lips were a plump red, he had never looked so attractive. Bilbo licked his lips and raised his hands to thread his fingers through Thorin’s course mane. Thorin closed his eyes and lowered his forehead to his lover’s. A feeling of peace and pure bliss filled Thorin’s chest. Bilbo raised his chin to place a small kiss on the edge of Thorin’s mouth, a silent gesture that he felt the same. 

Thorin exhaled and plunged into him in one smooth deep motion. Bilbo’s eyes rolled back and let out a loud moan. Thorin waited for Bilbo to adjust his thickness, then began to move steadily in and out of his husband as Bilbo rocked his hips with the same rhythm. Both bodies were in perfect sync with each other, until the rhythm faltered when Thorin’s arms began to quiver from exhaustion. Now he really wished he had taken it easier today. 

“Oh ho ho,” Bilbo teased, “Now who’s the soft one?”

Thorin just growled and used his remaining strength to readjust them so he was now on his back with Bilbo riding him. Bilbo laughed enjoying his husband in such a rare state of weakness. Placing both hands on Thorin’s chest he moved his hips back and forth faster now, trying to get Thorin in deeper with each thrust. Thorin snapped his head back, and grabbed Bilbo’s bottom in both hands to help guide the motion. They were both covered in a glossy sheen of sweat and their breathing became shallower as they both approached their climax. 

Thorin’s grip tightened around his lover as his orgasm broke free. He yelled out in pleasure while Bilbo placed a hand on himself and tugged, spilling his own content across his husbands’ hairy belly only seconds later. Both of their moans turned into deep breaths as they rode out their orgasm together. Bilbo slumped into a heap of ecstasy onto Thorin’s chest, careful to avoid the bruising spot on his rib cage. 

“If I had known that was going to happen I would have introduced you to pillow fights sooner.” Bilbo breathed when he finally caught his breath. Bilbo shifted into a more comfortable position in his lover’s arms ready for a good night’s rest. Thorin draped an arm around the hobbit’s smooth side. Thorin merely chuckled and kissed Bilbo’s brow. _Soft creatures indeed,_ Thorin thought following suite letting sleep over take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if i have made any errors in this piece. It's my first time writing a sex scene so advice and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
